the assassin of chaos
by Percy and the Cookie Monster
Summary: percy is betrayed by the people he thought were his friend, he is disowned by his father, he is banished from camp, then while he is on the run, somebody finds him, and he has an offer for percy. will percy take this offer? what will happen when he has to come back to fight for the people who betrayed him? no percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : this is a chaos story. It all takes place after the events of the heroes of Olympus. So to clear things up for you guys, the romans and the greeks will all be in one camp ( camp demigod) which will be in the same location as camp half-blood. Also there will be absolutely NO percabeth!**

**disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson and the olympians or the heroes of olymmpus even though I whish I did :(**

**chapter 1: torrent**

I had just finished one of the missions chaos had given to me just a week ago. Even though you would thing that is a really short time to finish a mission that was my longuest mission so far. Since I had already reported the success of the mission to chaos I went to my room to have a good nights sleep.

_Dream/ flashback_

_I was at camp demigod after the the giant war. My life was perfect, I had lots of great friends and best of all I had an amazing girlfriend, everything was perfect... well... until my half brother came and ruined my life. You see, my half brother is called michael, he is around 16 and arrived at camp about a month ago, I don't see why my father didn't send him at camp right after the titan war like I had made all the gods agree, but anyway, he arrived at camp with one dracaene chasing him, he had a sword in his hand, and he stabbed the dracaene in the stomach, it fell to the ground and disolved in golden dust. Right after that event, my dad claimed him and sent a couple of pegasi to circle around him. Ever since, he thinks he is the greatest hero of all times and the worst part is that they all believed him, then one after the other, I lost all of my friends because he framed me for things I hadn't done and he kept challenging me and of course I kept on beating him, soon the only friends I had were the other six of the prophecy plus nico and thalia but they also started to leave me because michael would lie about me and frame me for things I didn't do. _

_I finally decicded to leave when I found annabeth kissing michael passionatly on the beach. I was so mad that I created a hurricane to surround me. As I approched them, they got up and annabeth yelled at me "PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" "WHAT AM I DOING?" I screamed "I JUST FOUND MY GIRLFRIEND CHEATING ON ME AND YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT I AM DOING?" then michael took out his sword and tried to fight me, but it was no use, I slashed at him and made a big cut on his chest. Then poseidon appeared and said "perseus jackson! Why did you just do that to my favorite son?! He is your brother! for what you just did, I poseidon disown you! Now leave this camp and never come back!"_

_After that well you can imagine that I left camp without any regrets, they all forgot about me! I saved their butt twice and this is how they repay me! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? _

_A few weeks later I was out in the wild fighting monsters and helping demigods get to camp safely. During those few weeks I discovered that my mom, paul and newly born sister had died in a car crash, I was comlpletely devastated. Then out of nowhere this guy in black came out of the shadows and said "hello perseus, I come here to offer you a choice." "Wait a minute, who are you" I said. I new that he wasn't a god because I could sense that he was a lot more powerfull than those stupid Olympians. " I am Chaos." " THE CHAOS?" I asked "THE CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE?" " yes boy and I'm here to ask you if you woud like to become the commander of all my nights, you would receive immortality and some of my powers, you would easily become the sencond most powerfull person in the universe." he said. I didn't need to think about this because I had nothing to loose so I said yes. Then he created a helix in which we both stepped into, and a second later we were in a city, the chaos city. _

_Now here I am, I can control the powers of all the olympians, titans and most of the primordials, I was commander of the forces of chaos and second most powerfull person in the universe. Now I had lots of new great friends. Now all my enemies were afraid of me. I was known as Torrent, the assassin of chaos, the avenger._

I woke up when somebody was shaking me and telling me to get up. I soon saw that it was my best friend, Omega. He told me that chaos wanted to see me ASAP because he had a new mission for me. I got ready and headed towards chaos' office.

**So there we go I hope you enjoyeed the first chapter :) remember this is my first story on fanfiction so try to be easy on me. I welcome all instructive critisism :) so follow and review please :D**


	2. the meeting

**A/N: Hey everybody again :) thank you sooo much for the reviews I really appreciated them. **

**So for the responses: **

**guest: thank you so much!**

**novobryan55: thank you and oops the spelling might not very good since I go to school in french, even though i'm also english :) **

**BiancaDiAngelo: thank you that means a lot to me! and chapter two is coming up :) I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Kwerli: thank you and i'll try to make the chapters longuer as I go on.**

**ShadowSlayerGuyPerson: I might put up a poll to see who I should do :) so we'll see**

**So now that that's done, lets move on to the story :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO :(**

**chapter two: torrent/percy POV**

When I got to chaos' office, I knocked on the door and the response came almost immediately. So I got in and asked what my next mission would be. "well torrent... this is going to be difficult to explain." chaos said. " You see the gods are in trouble, again, but this time it will be their downfall if we don't help them..." "WHAT" I said "why woud I help them? They betrayed me for my stupid brother that has an ego bigger than the sun itself! And now you want _me_ out of all people to go help them?" You see, it had been 100 years since I had left camp and I was so mad at chaos for making me go back there since I still was very angry at them. "calm down percy!" I flinched when he said my real name, " I'm odering you to go there and my decision is final! You do not want me to get angry" you see, last time lord chaos got angry was when I nearly destroyed a star and he got so angry that he nearly destroyed a hole universe, " Ok I said, but don't expect me to be nice to them" " I'm not saying I expect you to be nice. Also when you get to camp I'll send you the theta company and omega and beta" see they were my best mates, omega was a boy and fourth most powerful person in the universe and beta was a girl and she was the third most powerful person in the universe. Then chaos continued " but before you go to camp half-blood you and I are going to meet the gods at olympus". Chaos made a helix for both of us to step into.

When we arrived at olympus, the gods were in the middle of the winter solstice meeting, which was more like different gods arguing with each other. When chaos and I came out of our hiding spot, everything stopped, you could've heard a pin drop, well that was until zeus started to get angry... " WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE INTERUMPT THE WINTER SOLSTICE MEETING! GET DOWN AND BOW TO ME BEFORE I BLAST YOU WITH MY BOLT!" then chaos started talking " is that how you greet your great grandfather zeus? you should know that I'm more powerful than all of you together" .

The first to react was athena who bowed and then said " lord chaos, we are honored to have you here but may I ask you what you are doing here and who is the person next to you?" "chaos?"said all the other olympians in shock, they all bowed down quickly and zeus then said "I'm so sorry lord chaos, I didn't recognize you please spare me" it was kind of funny to see zeus in total fear and shock... " do not worry zeus I will not blast you because the demigods will surely need you in the up coming war, and as for your question athena, I'm here to help you in your war by bringing my four best warriors and the theta company, and as for the person nex to me, well, he is the commander of the hole chaos army and also my personel assassin, make sure you do not anger him because he is the second most powerful person in the hole universe and he has had a difficult past with all of you..." I was glad that chaos hadn't said everything about myself to them, but then poseidon said "wait take off your hood assassin! We need to know who you are and what we did to you in the past!" obviously I wouldn't tell them yet and especially not to _him_ out of all people so I answered him "no I will not introduce myself, and if you try to make me then I will have to kick you ass myself later on".

After a while of explaining things to the olympians, zeus told us that the head councelors that had fought in the giant war, greek and roman, were made immortal, which made things even more difficult since I would have to face all of my 'friends' again.

Soon after the meeting chaos told me to go to camp half-blood and introduce myself as torrent until further orders and that the army would arrive the next day. Then he left and I vapor traveled to camp.

**that's it for now, I hope you will enjoy this chapter :) please review beccause it helps motivate me to create more chapters :) see you soon **

**percy jackson and the cookie monster **

**peace.**


	3. at camp demigod

**A/N: hello everybody, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I got two reviews, which is less than I had for the chapter one but I won't complain because I'm new to all of this fanfic stuff. :)**

**So the reviews:**

**kwerli: thank you for the advice but that was a one off and the next chapters will come out hopefully twice a week if not once from now on. **

**Wolfman613: here you go **

**disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO :(**

_last chapter:_

_Soon after the meeting chaos told me to go to camp half-blood and introduce myself as torrent until further orders and that the army would arrive the next day. Then he left and I vapor traveled to camp._

torrent/percy POV

So I vapour traveled to camp, if you're wondering what vapour traveling is, well it's like shadow traveling except all you need is vapor, and vapor is allways around you, so I concentrate on the vapor around me and think of the place I want to be and the I magically arrive there. So as I was saying I arrived in front of thalia's pine tree and as I was walking past it, two guards came out of nowhere and said to me " hey who are you and what are you doing here!" I didn't answer... "hey we could kill you with our swords if you don't tell us who you are" one of the guards said, "i would like to see you try..." then ant that moment the guards took out their swords and charged towards me, it was really sad, they didn't even know how to holdd their swords well, I knew I wouldn't need mine to beat them. Each time they slashed at me I would dodge their strike, bt then I got bored of that and decided to fight back. So the first guy tried to stab me and I dodged and then punched him in the guts and he fell to the ground the second guard got angry at this and did a vertical slah that would've cut me in half if I hadn't rolled away, when I got back up I sent him a roundhouse kick in the chest. He flew and hit a tree from the sheir force I put in the kick. Then I told them not to mess with me and went through the camp barrier.

I headed to the amphitheater since it was time for te sing along, when I got there I went to hide iin the shadows and all the gods appeared, they started explaining what had happened during the meeting. When they had finished, I saw annabeth get up and say " I bet that that assassin of chaos isn't even that strong, I bet micheal could beat him since he is the best demigod to ever live." "yeah I bet he could beat him" said jason. Ahh well I guess he has become like michael and annabeth... power hungry. Then I came out of the shadows and said "well I guess we can find out can't we...". "Ha you think you can beat three gods" then the gods told me that all the head councelors and the seven of the prophecy had been made immortal but jason, annabeth and micheal had become gods. Jason was god of heroes and quests, annabeth was goddess of intelligence and architecture and finally, micheal was god of tides. They all became the directors of camp. So I said to them " well of course I can beat three puny gods... what do you think?" "that is no way of speaking to gods!" said jason. Then micheal said "come tomorrow, at the arena so that I can kick your but in front of everybody". I then left without saying a word.

I looked at all the cabins that were there and I saw that all the minor gods had been accepted since there were lots and lots more cabins since I was last there. I also saw that chaos had set up a cabin for me and the army that would arrive the next day would sleep I went in and went to sleep and of course I had to have a demigod dream...

_dream_

_I was in a cavern, I heard two people talking, one was female and the other was male, I went closer to them to find out who they were and I saw two faces that I recognized, they were gaia and prometheus. _

"_you will attack with your legion tomorrow in the afternoon. Those puny half-bloods won't stand a chance against our army and at the end of the battle we will march on to olympus and the gods will be easily defeated without jackson with them. They do not stand a chance." "you are right as always mother. But I sence something bad will happen, something will go wrong." said prometheus. "nonsense what are you talking about! We will crush the demigods with our forces. Anyway lets not talk about our plans anymore, I sense somebody here..." said gaia while she looked straight at me. It was pretty scary, even for me, she was staring at me with her small earth colored eyes looking at my sea green ones, it was like shes was looking at my soul... she then said " be gone demigod." _

_end of dream_

I woke up with a start, it was still the middle of the night and I was really sweaty so I decided I would take a quickshower to freshen up.

When had don that, I went back to sleep hoping I wouldn't have anymore dreams for the rest of the night.

**A/N: so, there we go... this chapter is finished, I hope you all enjoyed it! :) I will post again soon :)**

**please review and follow or whatever it helps me a lot **

**percy and the cookie monster.**

**Peace.**


	4. the fight

**A/N: well I have reached more than 400 views in total so I'm very happy even though I hope that later on I will get more, also, I would like at least 5 reviews for this chapter and and only then will I update, unless it takes more than a week to get them!**

**Anyway, lets move on to the review... yes there was only one this time...**

**wolfman613: as I already said, thank you :) **

**disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO :(**

**chapter 4: Michael POV (ha you didn't see that coming did you :D)**

Ha that dumb twat of an assassin really thinks he can beat me! A god! The only person who could beat me, even though I would never tell anybody this, was percy, but he got banished 100 years. That assassin had absolutely no chance at all against me, god of tides and director of camp demigod.

Anyway, those were my last thoughts before I went into a dreamless sleep! I was so happy about that because I usually always got nightmares and this also went my way because I was able to get more sleep and that way I would be even more ready for the battle ahead of me, but if you ask me, I wouldn't even need that much rest because I would squash that assassin underfoot with my super strengt.

_The next day_

We had just eaten lunch and it was time for archery lesson, one thing I'll admit about myself is that I completely suck at archery, so I headed to the archery range. When I got there I saw annabeth, she was firing arrows one after the other and each time they hit the bulls eye, she wasn't as good as the apollo campers which were cutting in half each arrow that they had fired earlier on and each in the middle of the bulls eye. But anyway, I went to her and asked her for some advice, she told me to get into position and then she helped me fire the arrow correctly. At the end of the session I managed to hit the target which I found was amazing.

Later on I got ready for the battle, I took my armor and put my wring on my finger, you see, the wring turned into a sword which I had called soul reaper it was made of celestial bronze and imperial gold. I quickly took my helmet and then headed towards the sword arena and there I found around 500 campers and satyrs all together, they were all cheering for me and that made my self esteem go flying up. Then I saw the assassin, apparently his name was torrent but I really didn't give a shit. I looked at him and saw he had no armor on and no sword out, well I thought, this is going to be even is going to be easier than I thought.

When all the noise had died down, chiron told us that we were not allowed to use our powers, only swordsmanship and that was fine by me. After chiron told us this, I started

I twisted my wring and the next second I had my sword in my hand. I then charged at torrent and slashed at him. At the last second he took out his sword and deflected my strike, his sword was all black and had specks of white on it, I wondered what metal it was made. Torrent looked like he wasn't even trying and that really pissed me off, for the next five minutes things continued the same way, I was getting more pissed by the second. Each time I slashed or stabbed he would deflect or roll away. I was getting tired and then he started going on the offensive. He was going so fast that I could barely see his sword move and each strike he did made contact. Soon I was covered in blood, I had cuts all over my body and I could barely move anymore and that was when he made the final strike, the tip of his blade made contact with the hilt of my sword and he twisted it until my sword fell out of my hands. He then put his sword at my throat and said "you lose", I couldn't believe it. I had lost, me! A god! Had lost to a puny assassin.

As I was thinking about all of this I saw a dagger materialise itself in front torrents throat. It must be annabeth I thought. He then said " it's no use daughter of athena. You can not defeat me."

**torrent/ percy POV**

"look who's talking" said annabeth " you're the one with a dagger at your throat" I then vapor travelled behind her and put my sword at her throat. She yelped when she realized what had happened then I said "is that so... miss chase" then chiron notified all the campers that I had won.

I went to my cabin to get ready for dinner and the sing a long where the apollo cabin was going to sing some songs they had invented about what had happened today. Then I remembered something. The dream. Why didn't the attack happen? I vapor traveled to the big house where I found chiron in wheel chair form. I told him about my dream, just as I finished we heard the alarm that signaled that an army was heading our way. All the campers started bustling around and getting ready. I went to the chaos cabin and took my chaos metal armor on, chaos metal was the strongest metal that could be found, my sword, which was still riptide, was also made of this powerful metal which was made out of the essence of chaos himself. This metal could make any immortal fade if they were beheaded. I put everything on and vapor traveled to the camp border. When I got there I found two things.

**Soooo what will happen next? the theta army hasn't arrived yet... will the campers stand a chance? All of this in the next chapter!**

**Remember if I don't get 5 reviews I won't update till next week and if I do get them... well then you will get it tomorrow or the day after :)**

**see you shortly**

**percy and the cookie monster**

**peace**


	5. the battle

**A/N: hello everybody, well, I got 5 reviews :) though not all on chapter 4 because I got one for chapter one, but I still think this counts as 5 :). oh and please read the author note at the end please :)**

**anyway... the reviews, **

**kwerli: well you'll find out that it wasn't really that... sorry**

**CowgurlStrong: I will don't worry :D**

**ChangingNames: thank you very much and I already answered your question I believe ;)**

**Wolfman613: here is the next chapter ;D **

**and I won't answer to the review on chapter one,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO :(**

_last chapter: _ _I put everything on and vapor traveled to the camp border. When I got there I found two things._

**percy/torrent POV**

One of the thins I saw was a thousand monsters armed to the teeth with prometheus and krios leading them. The second thing I saw was four hundred demigods, greek and roman, each armed with different weapons. I was losing hope, it was going to be just me and four hundred poorly trained demigods. Then I remembered that the theta army was arriving today! And that's when I saw it, a huge spaceship was descending on what was going to become the battlefield. When the ship landed I saw a hundred elite warriors come out and at the back I saw my friends omega and beta. New hope surged into me. All I needed to fight those monsters were the theta army.

It's time to do the talking I thought as I saw krios and prometheus come towards us. "surrender demigods or our forces will crush you" said krios. "we will not surrender" I said in a strong tone. "well... then you shall die and we will be without mercy" said prometheus. "do not worry about that... it is us who will be without mercy."

when they left, I took command of all the forces. " all archers go to the back and fire when I say so." I said. Of course michael, jason and annabeth had to object my orders and said " why should we follow your orders? You are not a god as far as we know..." " do you want to live through this day? If you do, you will have to follow my orders." I said firmly.

I saw the monsters charge towards us, "ARCHERS" I yelled "FIRE" a second later, hundreds of arrows flew into the sky and they all touched their mark. Hundreds of monsters were killed. I told the theta army to follow me and told the demigods to watch and learn and again michael had to intervene, he said "you really think that a hundred warriors can beat a thousand monsters? are you mad?" "no I am not mad" I replied. " now watch".

The theta army and myself crashed against the monsters. We all fought like whirlwinds, hundreds of monsters were killed every minute. The demigods watched in awe as a thousand monsters were destroyed in a couple of minutes. Soon, only the two titans were left. "who are you?" Said krios in total fear. "your worst nightmare" I replied. Then he started laughing and said "no matter what child, I am still a titan, you cannot kill me." "that we shall see" I said with a smirk on my face.

Both prometheus and krios charged at me. The fight was actually funny, they were so slow and I was only toying with them. I told the two titans that and they both became red with anger. Then I decided to finish them off. I focused on the water that was in blood in their bodies and and made it explode outwards. To most people this was disgusting, there was blood everywhere then I took my sword and before I beheaded them I said " you see... this sword isn't made of normal metal... it is made out of the essence of chaos himself and it can make you fade if I cut your head off" I said with a smirk. They were both in shock. Took my sword and made a swing, it was so fast and strong that when the sword made contact with krios' neck, the head flew off and hit a tree. Blood sprayed out of the neck and his body fell on the ground. I then sent prometheus a sadistic grin and said "now it's your turn..." and I did the same thing to him.

**Annabeth POV**

saying I wasn't a little scared of this torrent guy would be an understatement. First he beat me and michael, and we were the two of the best fighters in camp and we were also gods. Second, he beat two titans without breaking a sweat. And the way he did it... oh gods, it makes me want to puke. I mean, it looked like he wasn't even trying. And then somehow, he made their blood explode out of there bodies and only then did he behead them.  
I headed to my room to have a nap. And of course I had to have a flashback/dream

_flashback/dream_

_It was the day after percy had left and quite frankly I thought it was much better that way. I was now going out with the new hero also son of poseidon also mother approved of me being with him. Anyway, the hunters had arrived and thalia, who was one of the only people who was still friends with him, came up to me and asked where percy was. I told her that he had been banned from camp and that it didn't really matter because we had a new hero who was so much better and stronger than percy. I told her that I had dumped percy for michael, and it would've been the understatement of the year to say that she wasn't angry. She created a huge lightning bolt and send it straight at me. The next thing I knew was that I was in the camp hospital. _

_The next couple of days, each time I tried to approach thalia, she would just glare at me and leave._

_I had basically just lost my best friend._

_End of flashback/dream_

I woke up with a start. I was still going out with michael but there was something that was missing, something I used to have with percy, but I moved on, percy couldn't be alive anymore... even though hades couldn't find his soul in the underworld, it had still been a hundred years since that day. Nobody could live that long...or could they...

**Soo... what did you think? please review and I won't ask for any number of reviews because I'm going on holiday and I won't be able to post anything over there. But still review please and I might post the next chapter tomorrow if you're lucky :p**

**anyway see you soon **

**percy and the cookie monster**

**peace.**


	6. blackjack, meeting and something else

**A/N: hello everyone, I'm happy to say that in four days I already have more than one 1300 views it might not be much but when I first created this story I was expecting maybe 100 views max so basically I'm very happy. Also the reviews are all very nice and they motivate me greatly so thank you very much. :) **

**please read the A/N at the end of the chapter it is IMPORTANT. Thank you.**

**torrent/percy POV**

After the battle everything was great, nobody on our side was killed, my two best friends had arrived and we were all hanging around in our cabin. You must wonder how a hundred and three people can fit in one cabin, well, you see, chaos put some magic on the cabin so that there would be an endless number of rooms and everything that we wanted, we just had to think about it and it would appear basically it was the coolest cabin ever!

Anyway, I had had a great day, I had beaten up the two people who had ruined my life and killed two titans without breaking a sweat, I was shocked by the poor level of training everyone in the camp had, when I was there, everybody was so much better. But lets stop ranting about everything about this stupid camp shall we?

I was wondering if blackjack, my dear pegasus, to see how he was, so went to the stables and found him lying down, sleeping, he wasn't in a very good shape, it looked like nobody had ridden him since I had left. He was woken up in shock when he heard me say "hello blackjack, how are you doing?" "_who are you, how do you know my name? Do you have sugar cubes for me?" he said. "_aw blackjack, you don't recognize your old boss?" I said "_boss? Percy? Is it really you?" _he asked "yes it's me buddy. And don't call me boss ok" I replied. "_alright boss! Can we go for a ride?" _he asked. The next thing I knew was that I was soaring in the air on top of blackjack. I felt so good to have him back. I asked him where Mrs. O'leary was was and he told me that after I had left, michael had killed, at this news I was really sad, it brought back up the old memories of all my friends and family being killed. It was something else bad that michael had done for this camp, and I was ready to beat him up all over again after I heard this news.

After my ride on blackjack, I went back to my cabin, on the way there I met chiron, he was one of the few people I still liked, he had never abandoned me for michael, he had seen that michael wasn't really a good hero, chiron told me that there was a war meeting at the big house in twenty minutes, he also said I could bring the other more important people from the chaos army. So when I got back to the cabin I told omega and beta to get ready for the meeting.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the big house, everybody was talking or messing around until chiron stomped his hoof on the floor and told everyone that the meeting was beginning. We talked about what had happened and about gaia and the titans, this went on for one hour and a half and it was really boring. Finally at the end of the meeting, annabeth told us (omega, beta and myself) to show them our true identity but of course, we told them to piss of and mind their own business. Annabeth then said that if we didn't show them our true identity, we wouldn't have the campers trust but we didn't care. Chiron also quickly told us that the hunters and nico would be coming at the end of the day and that we would have a three way capture the flag on Friday.

Later on I went to the beach, even though I had been disowned by poseidon, I still found comfort in the sea. I was half expecting to see poseidon appear but that didn't happen, instead, chaos appeared before me. I quickly bowed down to him, when I did that he said to me "torrent, how many times have I told you not to bow down to me?" "sorry" I said "next time, hopefully I'll remember not too" I said. "good. Now, I have bad news for you, you are going to have to show everybody your true identity you should also tell omega and beta about this" said chaos " WHAT? why should we reveal our true identities?" I said " the gods think that after the war, when they are weak we will try to dethrone them. They do not trust us and if you tell them your true identity maybe they'll trust us again" he said "ok, when do we have to do it?" I asked " do it soon" that was all he said before he left by stepping through a vortex.

when the hunters and nico arrived, I went to get nico, thalia, and the rest of the seven except for jason and annabeth. I told them to follow me into the forest, they were a bit reluctant at first but when I told them they were going to discover something they all followed me. When we got to zeus' fist, I said "I'm going to reveal to you and only you for the moment my real identity" they all nodded, eager to know who I really was. I slowly took off my magic hood that would cover my nose and eyes so that nobody would know who I really was. When I had completely taken my hood off they all gasped.

**Ok so this is the end of this chapter... as I said in the last chapter, I won't be able to update because I'm going on HOLYDAY :D I'm going to ask y'all to review, review and review.**

**IMPORTANT: I need you to give me names for a pairing you would like (put it as a review or PM me) then I'll put up a poll and see who wins **

**thank you for doing what I'm asking you in advance :D **

**remember this is IMPORTANT for me to be able to continue this story**

**percy and the cookie monster**

**peace**


	7. a discovery, a fight, a dream

**A/N: Soooooo how is everybody? Anyway, I know it's been a week since I last updated and even though I told you in the last chapter that I was going on holiday, and still some people managed to ask me to update :/ anyway all this doesn't really matter... **

**I must tell you that I am very very very happy because I got loads of reviews for the last chapter :D **

**anyway, I won't answer the reviews this time because there are loads (not loads really but you know what I mean), but thank you for all of them :D some had good advice which I will take in, and all the people who answered to my question, thank you and you will find a poll on my profile ;). **

**chapter 7**

_last chapter: __I slowly took off my magic hood that would cover my nose and eyes so that nobody would know who I really was. When I had completely taken my hood off they all gasped._

**Percy/Torrent**

Thalia was the first to recover from the shock. "PERCY" she screamed, I told her to calm down before everybody in camp heard her. The others also recovered from the shock and they all hugged me. They all started to bombard me with questions. "STOP" I shouted, they all stopped and I told them to go one at a time. They asked me why I had left and how I survived one hundred years and how I became so powerful and loads of other questions which I answered one by one.

After that I said "guys, you have to promise me not to tell anybody about my real identity and to still call me torrent. I'm not asking you to swear on the river Styx because I trust you and because you are my friends.". They all promised and I told them that they could leave.

I got back to the cabin and told the theta army that they would train with the campers, when said that, they all groaned so I said they had to even if the campers all sucked at most things. I told Omega and Beta that they would stay with me for all the activities while we stayed here.

We went of to our next lesson, which for me was sword fighting. When we got there (Omega, Beta and I), we saw that Michael was teaching the lesson. During the hole lesson, we stayed in the back round until Michael started to pick on a little ten year old, Michael beat the kid in twenty seconds flat and started telling him he sucked, I decided to step in so I said: " hey, pick on someone your one size!" then he said "oh, it's that sorry excuse of a assassin, ok then, bring it on you twat".

We took out our swords and started circling each other until Michael attacked, I blocked his blow and I noticed that he had already made an opening for me, so as quick as lightning, I slashed at him. In a few seconds, he was covered in cuts and blood, finally, I disarmed him and put my sword at his throat and said " you lose... again, I think that out of us two, you are the one that sucks." after that, Michael was so warn out that he fell to the ground, I checked his heart beat and saw that it was fine and that he was just unconscious. My two best friends patted me on the back and told that I was still as good as ever, I thanked them as we left to go to the next lesson.

One by one, each lesson passed and they were all so boring as ever. When they were all finished, I went back to the chaos cabin to relax for a bit. Half an hour later I went in the middle of the forest, near the creek, to train my powers some more. If you are wondering what my powers are well then I'll tell you: I can control water in it's three forms, increase the humidity in the air, heat up he air or cool it down, make hurricanes and tornadoes, make earthquakes send thunder bolts, fly, control the dead, ad control fire, and light and time. Finally the power chaos gave me is a black ball of energy which pulls anything I want towards it and then makes it dissolve.

For a while I practised my powers one by one and they were all perfect. After an hour I was dripping in sweat, but I still needed to practise one last thing, my secret weapon, it is a combination of all my powers, it is the power that makes me second most powerful person in the universe, it could destroy Typhoon in the blink of an eye.

After some more time had passed, I decided that it was time for me to go back to the camp to get ready for dinner.

When I was done cleaning up I headed towards the mess hall, once there I was greeted by a certain daughter of Athena. "how dare you make a fool of my boyfriend you dumb prick! When he recovers from his injuries, you will bow down to him Jason and myself!" she said in an angered tone. I just ignored her and went to sit down at the chaos table.

Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground and reminded us that capture the flag was tomorrow and that it would be a three way game, hunters vs the campers vs the chaos army.

After dinner I went to bed and of course, again, I had a bad dream...

_dream:_

_I was in the same cave as the last time, I heard Gaia's voice, se was shouting at somebody, I went closer to Gaia and the other person to hear their conversation. "WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE WHO OBLIRATED MY ARMY AND MY SON AND NEPHEW?" said Gaia. " mother I'm sorry but I don't know who they are but they must be really powerful to have been able to make Krios and Prometheus fade..." said the unknown person. "alright, we will send an army towards that fucking camp soon and finally destroy them."_

_then everything became black..._

_dream ends._

Then I slept through the rest of the night in a peaceful sleep...

**ahhh done! I know this chapter is pretty bad it is kind of just a filler chapter for the next couple of chapters. Ill try and make Annabeth even more evil or something like that ;) **

**the next chapter will be part Annabeth POV and somebody else of your choice so please review the name of the POV you want! Thank you **

**percy and the cookie monster **

**peace **


	8. other persons POV and dream

**A/N: hello people, I'm happy to see that all of you liked the last chapter, please read the A/N I'm going to put at the end of the chapter because it is some bad news for you guys (don't worry I'm not discontinuing the story), but anyway you'll see what I mean. Well I am happy to see that in this short space of time I already got a couple of reviews, so thank you very much for doing that. **

**I would like all of you or some of you to go to my profile please, there is a poll for who Percy should be paired with and without you doing this for me, I'll have to choose myself and I don't really want to do that. Anyway, thank you and here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO :(**

**Thalia POV (Annabeths one will be after Thalia :D)**

I was so happy! You may wonder why so I'll tell youwhat happened: you see, Percy, my best friend disappeared from the face of the Earth one hundred years ago because _she_ (Annabeth), had cheated on him for his stupid brother. At first all of his friends at camp started to forget about him because Michael, his brother, framed him for things he didn't do. But he finally left camp when he found out that his girlfriend was also cheating on him for his brother, he was so shocked at this that he badly injured his brother, the consequence of this was that his father disowned him and banned him from camp for eternity. I found out about this from Annabeth the day after he left and the worst thing about her was that she didn't even care or feel guilty, I found out that she only loved him because he was the hero for a short space of time.

Now, one hundred years later, I found out that he was still alive, he had a different name so that people didn't find out about his real identity. I found out that he was the second most powerful person in the universe. But the best thing was that he was still alive and that he chose me as one of the people that he wanted to know his real identity.

After Percy or Torrent, as we should call him now left, me and the seven others started talking about how what we had just discovered was awesome. " Did you see how much he has changed?" asked Hazel. "Yes, he is so much more serious now. He'll never be like before anymore." I said. "Yes but maybe that is just a front that he keeps in front of the others and that for us he'll be the same old Percy" said Leo. "Wow, Leo! You just said something really intelligent for once" said Piper. "Hey, I can have my moments sometimes can't I?" answered Leo as he was pouting. We stopped teasing him and continued talking about him. About an hour later, we decided to go train, I had sword fighting as my first lesson so I headed there and saw that Percy, Omega and Beta were there in the back of the arena. Michael, as per usual, was boasting about how good he was and then started beating up a little kid. The second he beat the little kid, Percy came over and told him to fight against somebody his own size and the next thing we was that Percy had beaten up Michael so badly that he fell on the ground, unconscious, and had to be brought to the infirmary.

The day went on calmly without anymore fights, Well until dinner that is. At dinner, Annabeth got mad at Percy for beating up Michael but luckily, instead of Percy starting a fight, he just ignored her and went his table. That and Chiron telling us about capture the flag tomorrow were the only events that had happened that night.

After dinner I went back to Artemis' cabin and went into a peaceful sleep.

**Annabeth POV**

_during the day_

THAT ASSASSIN OF CHAOS IS SO DEAD I thought, I mean, how dare he injure Michael that badly, he was so disrespectful towards his us gods. He should be bowing too us but no, he had to go and disrespect us by humiliating us by trying to beat up each time he got the opportunity to do it. I was going to make him bow to us or otherwise I was going to kill him so badly. You see, last time, he got me while I wasn't ready but this time I would defeat him.

While I was ranting about him, the day passed by and didn't see Torrent for the rest of the day. He was probably to scared to face my wrath. Then at dinner I saw him and I screamed at him but all he did was ignore me. I was so mad at this that I was going to explode if it wasn't for Jason who told me we would get our chance tomorrow in capture the flag, you see, to give a challenge to the campers, we put one of us three gods on one team and the two others on the other so that the campers get better at fighting, but this time we would all be in the same team so those stupid hunters and that stupid Chaos army wouldn't stand a chance against us.

When dinner was done, I went back to my lovely palace on Olympus to have a good sleep but to piss me off, I had to have a bad dream...

_dream_

_the dream started and I saw a man who was about 6 feet 4 inches tall and was wearing all black, he had a kind of black armor on, I could see he had some hidden knives in the black sleeves of his black shirt and some throwing knives on his shoulders. He was facing six men that looked like guards and they all had swords in there hands and were ready to attack. Guard number one attacked with number following closely behind him, they both slashed at the same time but the person in black who I just figured out was Torrent. Torrent parried the first strike and at the same time he drew a throwing knife from his shoulder and threw it into the neck of the guard number two then he slashed at guard number one in the chest and then stabbed him in the throat. The four other guards were in total shock and had a look of fear on their faces. Then something happened which I didn't understand, the guards all started choking and then three of them fell to the ground dead. The last one started talking " who are you? What do you want?". "isn't it obvious, I want to kill the Emperor of the this planet for all the bad things he did. And my name is Torrent, assassin of Chaos and now you're going to die..." said Torrent. Then I saw him ball up his hand in a fist and then open it up quickly, I didn't understand what he did but the next thing I knew was that the hole body of the guard had exploded outwards. Then he opened a door and then the scene changed. I was in a big room and there was a man dressed in white robes, out of nowhere Torrent came out and said "Hello Emperor, I am here to kill you for all the bad things you did". "I'm not scared of death assassin, go on kill me but do me a favor, please make it quick" said the Emperor. The next thing I knew was that the Emperor was dead and had a knife in his throat. Then Torrent created a vortex, stepped in it and left. _

_Dream ends_

when I woke up from this horrible dream it was already morning, I got up and I saw people preparing defences around the camp borders. I didn't know why but my best guess was that an attack was going to happen soon...

**Ok guys, that is the end of this chapter. I tried to make it pretty long for you because my bad news is that I won't be able to update for two weeks because I'm going on holiday and I won't have my computer :/ I know this isn't cool for you guys but I promise that I will update as soon as I get home :D. **

**Don't forget that the poll for Percy's pairing is on my profile so please visit it and vote. **

**Please review the names of people's POV's you would like to see in tis story **

**thank you **

**percy and the cookie monster **

**peace**


End file.
